In conjunction with this, there is the problem that the plugs of electromedical instruments are not standardized and that there exist different plugs with several plug contact pins, said pins having different diameters and being at different distances from one another. The result of this is that not every plug of a surgical instrument can be readily connected to the associate socket arrangement of every electromedical device.
In addition, there are surgical instruments that are designed for monopolar or bipolar applications. They may comprise different plugs with different numbers of plug contact pins.
In the operating room, a fast and smooth process is important. This requires that a good mechanical and electrical connection can be established between the plug of an electromedical instrument and the socket arrangement of the device.
Publication DE 10 2007 061 483 A1 describes a surgical device connector system comprising a plurality of plug connector sockets for plugs of electromedical devices. Via a switching matrix, the plug connector sockets of the socket arrangement can be electrically connected to specific input or output sockets of the electromedical devices. This electrical connection via the switching matrix can be accomplished, for example, with data received by a data interface of the socket arrangement. The data can be transferred to the data interface by the plug of the electromedical instrument. As it were, the socket arrangement of the device performs an automatic plug detection and automatically establishes the necessary electrical connections via the switching matrix. Errors at the time of connection of the instrument to the device can be avoided in this manner. However, the switching matrix does not solve the problem of the existence of differently dimensioned plugs that need to be mechanically and electrically safely connected.
Publication DD 214 724 discloses an electrical plug connection using a socket arrangement. The socket arrangement comprises several bushes that project beyond a plate supporting the respective bush on the connection side in order to receive a plug contact pin. A recess is provided in the projecting part of the bush, into which recess is inserted a cylindrical contact element, for example. The cylindrical contact element is supported so as to be pivotable relative to the bush on the plate via a bent leg spring. On the rear side opposite the connection side, the leg spring projects from the plate and may form an electrical connection at that location. After having been inserted into the bush, the plug contact pin contacts the contact element and is electrically connected with the leg spring via said contact element.